Azumanga Diaoh: The Fanfiction
by L Boogie
Summary: 2 years have passed since graduation. Their bonds friendships remain as strong as ever, but in being apart, new bonds are bound to be formed. For Sakaki this time is now, and hopefully her first love will be a good one.
1. Forward

Azumanga Daioh: The Fan Fiction

Introduction

The summer between high school and college was a difficult time for the girls. For now, they were all grown up ( or still growing up in the case of Chiyo.) Regardless, these were no longer just girls, but now young women, hell bent on surviving their new and wild college lives. Though apart, they are still held together by an unbreakable bond of friendship. Each of the girls have moved on however in their lives. Tomo and Osaka are now roommates in a small dorm on the campus of Futayo University, an often attended college for those who weren't quite able to get it…together.

Yomi, as intelligent as she is, was able to crack her way into Tokyo University. Oddly enough, the other 2 universities she applied to were no where near as prestigious and yet didn't accept her. Perhaps it's just a case of bad luck, but no matter, for it shall be their loss. Kagura is attending a slightly more prestigious school than Futayo University, which is their friendly rivals of Keioso University. Her grades were of no help in getting her in, however her tremendous athletic prowess gave her that little extra edge to get her foot in the door.

Chiyo-chan, as everyone knows, had plans to travel to the United States in order to attend school, since it was not uncommon for gifted children to attend classes that were well above their age group. In fact, she was welcomed and given grants and scholarships for Miami University, in the beautiful state of Florida. She keeps in contact with everyone through email or some variety of instant messenger, and whenever school is out for any lengthy duration, she always makes sure to come back home and visit with everyone.

And last, but definitely not the least (and in fact the most, more appropriately) would be the famous Miss Sakaki. She had the talent to go pretty much where ever she wanted. She had the grades to make it about anywhere, and the athletic ability to close whatever gap was left from her grades. However, her ambition is perhaps what stopped her from going to some world famous university, and instead leads her to attend a small, but very good Veterinarian College. That is what she wants to do with herself after all. Her love for animals is uncanny, and will become another way she can meet new furry friends to give that love too. But it's never an easy road, especially if one falls in love with a new friend that doesn't have quite so much fur, and much more to say.

And so at last I welcome you to the next story in the lives of the cast and crew of Azumanga Daioh, where life apart doesn't have to feel so far away. However, new challenges are on the rise, and the girls must endure a great deal more, finding solace and companionship in old friends, new loves, and trips out to the summer beach house.


	2. A Walk in the Park

Azumanga Daioh: The Fan Fiction

Author Notes (AN)- So here I am, starting a new fan fiction when I've got plenty more to finish up or write. No big deal. So, for anyone who knows my other work, don't worry, once I get everything off my computer, I'll get a crap load of stuff updated. For people new to me (and hopefully there will be plenty) I thank you for giving me the time of day. I utilize a script format, which is kinda hard to get used to, but I think it goes over well, especially when you get used to it. This story takes place two years post graduation, so the girls are mostly set in their new lives. This is very Sakaki centric, with a strong original character as a main support character, so it's more about their lives, however everyone will get a healthy dose of attention. After all, when everyone's together, chaos ensues and we all have a good time either way. So thank you and please enjoy.

Legal Information- Nope. I don't own it. Wish I did, cause then I'd know I was a friggin genius. Oh well, the story and characters all belong to the creator, Kiyohiko Azuma, and A.D.V. Manga takes the cake for licensing it out this way. So thank you all who helped bring this masterpiece over here stateside and into our homes and hearts. Now please don't sue me, I'm just a poor guy living on his own with a brand new laptop. Yep, rents gonna be late.

Chapter 1: A Walk in the Park

The first day of spring is a stereotypically wonderful day. Bright blue skies with only a couple of clouds lingering about, a brilliant yellow sun hanging high in the sky, plus healthy and blooming vegetation all around. Truly it is quite a show. Today, was one of those days, and it marked the first day to a new school year. For the girls, this will be their third year of college life. High School is but a lovely dream now, and things have been fairly difficult. But they are as close as friends get, especially since they're all in regular contact. It is because of this they are able to endure, but the pressures of college life have yet to truly kick in.

In particular, Sakaki, who was used to drawing crowds, has not been given much of a break from her mistaken reputation. In High School, she was considered one of the coolest people in existence. She was tall, dark, and beautiful. Her shyness combined with her lack of self confidence was commonly mistaken for being constantly calm despite any situation, and being cool. In truth, if someone had really known her well enough, they would know that such beliefs were about as far from reality as it gets. College life isn't too much different, in the respect that since she's not quite as well known, she draws smaller crowds. More of groupies at this point, these people are her mindless followers. They like her because of her calm and cool, but fail to see the timid and awkward side of her. She is followed between classes by them, they sit with her at lunch, and some even follow her home. But it's not something she hasn't dealt with before. However, today, she will deal with something completely brand new, and yet strangely familiar…that old funny feeling called love.

The time is noon, and on campus, the elegant Miss Sakaki purchases a lunch from one of the vendors outside in the courtyard of the school's campus. As she weaves around the tables in the cafeteria searching for a spot to sit quietly and eat, she hears her name called out.

Koji: " HEY! MISS SAKAKI! HEY WAIT FOR ME!!"

A young man with light brown hair and a very dark skin tone came rushing up from behind her. She took a step back and let him skid to a halt, catching any parts of his meal that may have been sent air born. He grinned to her and held his hand up, waving.

Koji: " Hey there Miss Sakaki, fancy bumping into you here."

Sakaki: " Oh, hello Koji."

Koji: " So yeah, class let out early and I thought I might join you for lunch. Do ya mind?"

She shook her head, then took a seat at a nearby table that had just been cleared and cleaned. He followed in suit, sitting just across from her.

Koji: " So as I was saying, class let out early and I thought I might be able to join you for lunch. Is anyone else coming?"

Sakaki: " I don't know. No one's said anything."

Koji: " Oh, well that's too bad. Guess it's just gonna be you and me."

She nodded, then continued to eat her meal quietly. Koji watched her for a minute, then sighed, feeling somewhat defeated.

Koji: (DAMN IT! I sound like a total loser! Here I am with the most attractive girl in the whole freakin world, and I sound like a great big dork. It's just the two of us and no one can interfere, so I gotta go for it! Come on Koji, let's go big guy!)

" So what classes are you taking this quarter?"

Sakaki: " Anatomy 211, Psychology 113, English 188, and Biology 100."

Koji: " Really? I took Biology 100 already. Didn't you?"

Sakaki: " No. I elected to take all my non-major courses first, in order to get them out of the way."

As usual, her answers were short and sweet, with not much pleasantries added. This gnawed at Koji, for his plans to woo the fair lass were quickly burning out.

Koji: " Well, I took Biology 100, and if you want, I'll give you my book and notes. Since I already passed, I don't need them anymore."

Sakaki: " Are you sure you don't want them?"

Koji: " Please. Anything for you. Here, I've got them right here in my book bag!"

The young man stood up and leaned over, gripping the leathery straps of his back pack and gave it a heave. In a show of tremendous strength, he was able to pick up the pack and lump it onto the table. It made a mighty thud and shook the foundation around it, garnering the attention of everyone in the nearby area. Sakaki blushed slightly, not liking the unwanted attention he was drawing.

Sakaki: " Excuse me Koji…"

Koji: " Oh don't worry Miss Sakaki, I know I've got it in here. After all, I keep everything in here…now let's see…no….no…no…"

Sakaki was almost to the point where her mouth was gaping at the sight of this man reaching arm deep into his backpack. She finally got up and leaned over, deciding to risk a peak inside. To her dismay, the inside of the backpack was filled to the top, with papers swirling around in a void of darkness. She wasn't sure if it was real or just some kind of hallucination, but she decided it best to finish up her lunch and to get to her next class, before something awful comes out of the container. Finally, after about 20 minutes of searching, Koji lets out a victory cry as he pulls a small note book loose from the binds of madness within his backpack.

Koji: " Yeah! Here it is Sakaki! No, no, you don't need to thank me! Anything just to help…you…out…"

It was about now that he realized she was gone.

Koji: " NO! I BLEW IT AGAIN!"

Elsewhere on the campus, Sakaki had finally made it to her classroom for Biology 100. It was a class she could take interest in, simply because she liked these kinds of studies. Especially when they circulated around the animal kingdom. Of course, today was just the beginning of class, so it wasn't very interesting. She simply sat down, took notes, and bided her time till the bell sounded and school was out. After all, she did have someone waiting for her at home.

At the sound of the bell, Sakaki was out of the building and practically off campus. She rode her bike to school since the walk was just a little too long by itself. So she hurried on home to a small townhouse that she paid for with some of her school money and some money she got from home. Upon entering the doorway, she called out for her cat, Maya, who was a "mixed breed" as far as anyone should ever be concerned.

Sakaki: " Maya!"

The cat came bounding down from out of her room and jumped up into her arms. She held him tightly and smiled, feeling relieved from a full first day back to school. They wandered around the house, tidying things up and then she decided to get on her computer to see if any of her friends were on. She would sit at her laptop on her bed, and Maya would lay in her lap, watching her type or do whatever kind of work she had to do. Sakaki opened up her instant messenger, and smiled seeing that Kagura and Yomi were on.

Kagura: " Sakaki! Hey, what's up?"

Yomi: " How are you Sakaki? Haven't heard from you in a couple days."

Sakaki: " I'm sorry, with the start of the new quarter, I've been so busy doing some studying and such."

Kagura: " I know what you mean. So how is Maya?"

Sakaki: " He's doing well. He's gotten so big too. It's hard to believe he used to be able to sit on my shoulder."

Yomi: " Well, that's an Iriomote wild cat for you."

Kagura: " When's the last time he saw Tomo? I bet he'd give her a good scare now!"

The girls had a good laugh over that old memory, and continued talking into the evening. Before too long however, Sakaki felt her stomach growl, and had to call it quits for now.

Sakaki: " Sorry you two, I have to go. I should probably get some dinner started for Maya and myself."

Kagura: " Oh! That's a good idea! I'm hungry too! I'll see you two later!"

Yomi: " Bye guys, take care."

With that, Sakaki powered down her laptop and stood up, stretching out. She wandered out to her kitchen and searched her shelves for something to cook for dinner, but suddenly realized she had gone through most of her groceries since the last time she went to the store. Kneeling down, Sakaki took Maya's cat food and water bowls and cleaned them out before refilling them.

Sakaki: " Maya, I'm going out to get some groceries. Please mind the house while I'm gone."

After that, she left her small house on bike and decided to take a short cut through the park, using the bicycle trail. It would only be about 10 minutes this way, and that meant she could get back home to Maya quickly, maybe even still join him for dinner. It was a strange thought, which were one of many in her head, but she felt like the two of them were family, and families should always try and eat together. About halfway through the park, Sakaki came to a rocky path that she had to cross. She decided it would be wise to walk the bike through this, not wanting to risk falling while trying to navigate over the rocks.

As she came around the bend and was starting to mount her bike again, she saw from the corner of her eye a rustle in the bushes. She stopped, unsure of what it could be. A feeling of something watching her washed over Sakaki, and her breathing because more shallow and quick. Finally, a young man came into view from almost out of nowhere and leaped into the bush and started struggling with something. A moment later, a Black and Orange Calico cat jumped from the bush and scurried up a tree. The young man stood up from within the bush, with a scratch on his arm that was bleeding slightly, and covered in other light scratches. He scratched his head, sighing heavily.

Kenaeda: " Damn, got away again. What'll I do with him."

He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman staring at him. With long dark hair and eyes, a flawless complexion and physique, and she was about as tall as him, maybe a hair more so. For him, it was like seeing a Goddess, or something like that. He blushed, then bowed to her, apologizing.

Kenaeda: " I'm so sorry to have startled you. I was just taking my cat for a walk when he got away from me. Did you see where he went? He's still pretty young, but he's a black and orange Calico, with a brown collar."

The young woman pointed upwards into a nearby tree, revealing the cat's location.

Sakaki: " He's right up there, on the second branch."

Kenaeda: " Oh! I see him! Thank you very much."

The man turned his attentions upwards into the tree, seeing a cat on a low hanging branch that was out of reach.

Kenaeda: " CHIEF! Get down here now kiddo, else I'll go up there and get ya! "

The cat simply laid down on the branch it was sitting on, almost like it was taunting Kenaeda. He growled and shook a fist.

Kenaeda: " Ok then, you asked for it cat."

Kenaeda took a couple of steps back, then ran up to the tree and leapt up, grabbing onto a branch and pulled himself up. He pursued up another branch, now finally on level with the cat. He was standing about 12 feet off the ground, but his balance seemed to be finely tuned. Sakaki walked up under the tree to see what would happen next, worried for both this estranged guy, and of course, the cat. Chief, as the cat was called, walked out to the end of the branch, where it was much less sturdy. Kenaeda followed him slowly, inching along the branch when it started to sway or give.

Kenaeda: " Come on Big Chief. No point in continuing this. You know I'll get you. I always do."

The cat sat down again, as if it was mocking him. He scooted closer to his cat, causing it to only walk out just a little farther. They continued this till the branch began to give. Kenaeda felt the tree branch start to snap with his weight at the end like that, so he shot himself forwards and grabbed Chief, then curled around the cat, preparing to land on the ground below, hoping his back would be able to take the fall and protect his precious cat. It happened so fast for all parties involved, almost like a dream. For there was the crack of the branch, a sudden fall, and finally, a muffled thump.


	3. Falling onto Love

Azumanga Daioh: The Fan Fiction

Author Notes (AN)- Thank you anyone and everyone who has taken the time to read my fan fiction. I'm definitely glad to have some fans, and also glad to take in some creative criticisms. I whole heartedly endorse both. I've been doing some research in the series (for ideas, confirmation on character behavior, and such) and I'm sorry this one has taken a little longer than normal. It's been rewritten a few times, and may even still get a revision. I did some touching up on the last chapter, but I don't believe it's anything major. More addition to detail and a couple extra lines, I think.

Anyhow, please, read and review, and if you want to contact me about anything, I'd love an email Information- Nope. I don't own it. Wish I did, cause then I'd know I was a friggin genius. Oh well, the story and characters all belong to the creator, Kiyohiko Azuma, and A.D.V. Manga takes the cake for licensing it out this way. So thank you all who helped bring this masterpiece over here stateside and into our homes and hearts. Now please don't sue me, I'm just a poor guy living on his own with a brand new laptop. Yep, rents gonna be late.

Chapter 2: Falling Onto Love

Everything was black. Up, down, left, right….it was all black. The world had gone out and breathing was difficult. But that's what happens sometimes. Finally, with a great deal of strength, Sakaki forced opened her eyes and shook a dizziness out of her head. A moment later, she regained the lost breath that had been knocked out of her. Now, with everything back to normal, the girl could get a true grip on her surroundings…if only there wasn't a fully grown man laying perpendicular to her, on her. She sat up slowly and glanced around, remembering the events that just unfolded.

The young man, being goaded by the cat into entering a very unstable part of a tree branch, managed to cause the limb to break. Risking his very life, he leapt forward towards the cat, grabbing it and curling around the small creature, in a hope that his body could protect the beloved animal. He was to fall to his death, by landing on the back of head and breaking his neck. Thankfully, Sakaki was both a strong girl and a quick thinker. She darted forwards to catch him, but wasn't quite strong enough to keep on her own feet, causing her to fall backwards with him on top. The sheer force of it was enough to knock the wind out of her and stun her briefly.

And that is how Sakaki met Kenaeda Takemura, by inadvertently having him fall on her. Not quite befitting for love at first sight, but any start is a start, and that's what both of these two need.

After a few moments passed, Sakaki was starting to get worried. Not only about the man laying across her, but about herself as well. It was a strange situation, and she didn't like to be at the center of attention. Fortunately they weren't in a popular or often traveled area of the park, so if anyone saw them, they would probably mistake them for a happy young couple. She took a moment to notice the strangers features. He had short, very dark brown hair, and had a slightly lighter than normal skin tone. He wore a pair of glasses which sat crooked on his face from the fall, and a partially square chin. Finally, after the weight of the situation had finally set in on her, she took action and tried to wake the young man.

Sakaki: " H-hey! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

The man was unresponsive, however, the cat he was protecting pulled itself free from his arms. It looked around for a moment, then up at Sakaki who was staring dumbfounded at it. The small creature made a tiny little meow, stepping over it's owner and to the woman in front of him. He began sniffing around her, then moved up more to brush against her body. Sakaki gasped briefly, partially shocked that this cat had taken such a liking for her. It surprised her that it didn't try to scratch or bite her either, as was the case with most cats. She began to reach out to the pint sized cat, holding her hand out with her palm face up, hoping to get a response from him. After taking a moment to sniff her hand, the cat rubbed his head along her fingers and thumb, running his whole body along her hand before too long. She smiled, while a haze of blush washed over her face, and began to pet the animal, taking a great deal of joy in actually getting to cat to let her pet it. It's not like her own cat didn't count, but just like herself, her pet was not ordinary. For her, this was almost like an acceptance by the cat. After her brief few moments of happiness, the man on top of her finally began to stir. His eyes slowly opened, then he blinked a few times, taking into view the gorgeous face of a woman hovering just above him.

Sakaki: " Hey! A-are you alright?"

It was all so surreal to Kenaeda, as he couldn't hear anything at first, or rather, what he heard didn't seem to make sense. Around the girls face, everything else was hazy, so she was the only thing he could focus on. Finally, after a few moments, everything returned to normal for Kenaeda, with his audio and visual receptors back in perfect working order.

Kenaeda: " Am I dead?"

Sakaki: " What? N-no…but can you move?"

She sounded fairly nervous, and suddenly he felt that he wasn't just laying on something, but rather on someone. He shot straight up and was back to his feet in almost an instant, realizing that he was laying on top of her.

Kenaeda: " I am so sorry Miss. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure it's my fault. Please don't be angry…"

Sakaki: " No, it's alright. Are you hurt?"

He looked around himself, checking his stomach, chest, back, neck, and head for any signs of injury, but the only real pain he was feeling was from the scratch on his arm. He smiled and shook his head, holding out his hand to her.

Kenaeda: " No, I'm fine. Just a couple of scratches, nothing significant. What happened though? I remember falling, and then…yeah…heh heh."

Sakaki's eyes focused on his hand that had been stretched towards her. With one hand, she clutched the cat against her body, securing it tightly to her torso, and with the other, took Kenaeda's hand and allowed him to help her off the ground. Her hand was warm and soft, and he could feel a kind and passive feeling just by taking it.

Sakaki: " You see…you fell out of the tree…and I tried to catch you…but I wasn't strong enough to stay standing, so when I fell back, you must have hit you head on something. I'm sorry."

Kenaeda: " You gotta be kidding me? You catch my idiot self falling out of a tree and apologize for me bumping my head? Wow, you're something else. Well, don't worry, I won't hold it against you, especially since it was my fault to begin with. And on top of that, seems like my little friend likes you a whole bunch."

He nodded down towards the cat, whom she had curled up in her arms. It was sound asleep, purring softly without a care. Sakaki nodded, agreeing with Kenaeda about the cat. They stood there for a moment in silence, both unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Kenaeda broke the silence.

Kenaeda: " Oh, I guess I haven't told you my name. I'm Kenaeda Takemura, but my friends call me Ken."

Sakaki: " Sakaki… I mean, that's my name…"

Kenaeda: " Then it's very nice to meet you Sakaki."

Sakaki: " Yeah…likewise."

Kenaeda: " So do you ride through the park a lot? I'm here a few times in the week, but I've never actually seen you around."

Sakaki: " Oh, not really. I was just taking a short cut through."

Kenaeda: " I'm sorry, I guess you must have been in a hurry. Anything I can do to make up for it?"

Sakaki: " I was just going to the grocery store…"

Kenaeda: " Really? Then how about I make it up to you and buy you dinner!"

Sakaki: " You don't really have to…"

Kenaeda: " No, I insist. Please, let me make this up to you."

He bowed to her and everything, doing whatever he could to show her his earnestness. Truly he just wanted to make this up to her. She could have been anyone in the whole world, and he would have made that same offer without hesitation, but in the deepest parts of his mind and heart, there was a nervousness that he hadn't felt in a very long time. For this girl was absolutely gorgeous, and from what he could tell, a genuine person. Kind, warm hearted, these were all the things he was perceiving from her. So in the deep most reaches of his heart, he hoped and prayed for a yes.

As for Sakaki, she looked to the ground, not wanting to be faced with Kenaeda's gaze. She felt unsure of herself, and doubted whether this idea was wise or not. It had nothing to do with Kenaeda, in fact, it had everything to do with herself. She had school in the morning, and she had to get back to Maya so he wouldn't get lonely. Plus, she wanted to try and get a hold of Chiyo before bedtime too, and the difference in the time zones made it troublesome. She weighed out all of these tasks over this gentleman's proposal to treat her to dinner of some kind. Though the clear and obviously choice was to decline the offer, something deep inside her nagged her, and told her to accept the offer. Finally, with a high pitched cry from the animal in her arms, Sakaki made her decision.

Sakaki: " …Alright. But I don't want much. Maybe we could just get some Ramen…"

Kenaeda: " Ramen? Is that what you want?"

Sakaki: " I don't like lavish or fancy things. Ramen would be just fine."

Kenaeda: " Then Ramen it is. Do you have a favorite stand?"

Sakaki: " No, not really."

Kenaeda: " Then we'll go to this one place I know. I go there all the time, and it's really just a tiny little stand, but the Ramen is great! It's not too far off from here, if that's alright."

Sakaki nodded, and the pair made their way to the parks main exit. It was quite a sight to behold, as the pair walked down the street, side by side. Sakaki held the cat in her arms and Kenaeda walked Sakaki's bike for her. He guided them through the city streets, and within about ten minutes, they arrived at a shack on the sidewalk with a small curtain drawn over the seats. Kenaeda pulled a chair out for Sakaki, then took a seat next to her. An old woman with white hair and a yellow apron turned around, hearing a pair of customers sit. She saw Kenaeda seated with a woman and had to rub her eyes to make sure it was true.

Kumi: " My lord, is that really you Ken?"

Ken: " Yes it is, Ms. Hadoro, and how have you been?"

Kumi: " Same as always! Business is terrible."

Ken: " Well, I told you, if you want more business, you're gonna have to move out to a more populated area."

Kumi: " But I've been here for longer than you've been around. It'd be a shame if I just abandoned this post now. Either way, I'm older than you and you have to respect my judgment, so there!"

Ken: " What about the customer is always right?"

Kumi: " Maybe, but respecting your elders should still come first."

Ken: " Just you wait, I'll catch up just yet."

They shared a good laugh out of their faux argument, then Kumi turned her attentions on Sakaki.

Kumi: " So my dear, who are you, and how'd you get stuck at this old dump of a Ramen stand with this guy? Should've read the paper and checked your horoscope. Looks like bad luck was in your future."

Sakaki: " Oh, no. It's not like that. He…well…I mean, we kinda…"

She was stammering, not quite sure how to put the meeting in the park into words. This could not happen without embarrassing herself in her mind though, so she ended up just talking in a circle. Kumi chuckled, watching with delight. Ken came to her rescue with a grandiose story.

Kenaeda: " So there I was, chasing Big Chief through the park, when suddenly, I happened up the pretty miss here. She told me he was up in the tree and I leapt from the ground, and climbed the tree like Tarzan on his best day. But lo and behold, as I had Chief in my arms, the branch broke, and I was to plummet to my doom. And then, out of nowhere, there was a streak of black, followed by the scent of fresh springtime flowers. My heroine had appeared, and then she caught me and put me down safely."

Kumi: " So you fell out of a tree and she had the unfortunate joy of you landing on her, so now you've gotta pay her back."

Kenaeda: " Ok, so maybe I exaggerated it a bit, but hey, it's about time I get some more enjoyable company at this table."

Kumi: " Oh yeah? Well you can go have all the enjoyable company you want at the grocery store across the street. And while you're there, get me a thing of salt. If you want your beef ramen, I'll be needing it."

Kenaeda: " Yeah, alright. I'll be back Sakaki. If she says anything about me, don't listen to her. She's probably lying."

He gave her a wink, then trotted off across the street, entering the aforementioned store in order to purchase some salt. In the meantime, Kumi had a moment with Sakaki.

Kumi: " So what do you think?"

Sakaki: " Huh?"

Kumi: " About Kenaeda?"

Sakaki blushed at the question. She wasn't too sure herself, and the feeling she got from him she couldn't quite explain either. However, Kumi was wise in her late years, and knew these kinds of things very well.

Kumi: " I think he's a good boy. He's grown up to be a good man. I've known him since he was in middle school, and he is still the same. Used to come here every day after school and get something to eat. I'd let him help me out till one of his parents could come pick him up and take him home."

Sakaki: " Really?"

Kumi: " Yep. Even now, though he's in college, he makes time to come out here a couple times a week. He's says it's just to get something good to eat, but I know he can cook just fine. He's a sweet boy if you ask me, taking time out to give a lonely old lady some company."

Sakaki: " Oh, well you see…"

Kumi: " Yep. And you look like a nice girl yourself. Awful tall you are, but he's pretty tall too. Though, I think you may have him by a hair or two, but it's kinda hard to tell. My eyes aren't what they used to be. Back in my prime, I could find a needle in a hay stack."

Sakaki: " Really, I…"

Kumi: " So do you go to school too? Or do you live at home? Well child, tell me about yourself a little!"

Sakaki was slightly uncomfortable with Kumi's pushiness, and was about to give in, until Kenaeda popped back into the shop with a container of salt.

Kumi: " That was fast."

Kenaeda: " I had a sneezing fit in the store, and since I wasn't around the pepper, I decided I should hurry up."

Kumi: " Oh my, I believe I've been found out. Alright, so I know what you want Ken, how about you Sakaki?"

Sakaki: " If…you have shrimp of some kind…"

Kumi: " That's my specialty!"

The old woman went to work, minding about her business while the pair talked. She was fast and efficient, and had a flair that she used in her cooking, which was something one could only get from many years of practice. Finally, she finished up their meals, and set them down next to their drinks. Then she excused herself so she could use the restroom.

Kenaeda: " I know she seems a little strange, but Kumi's about as cool as they get."

Sakaki: " I suppose."

Kenaeda: " So, do you go to school or live around here?"

Sakaki: " Yeah, I live over in Fudawara."

Kenaeda: " That's cool. I live in Habaradoji, that's pretty close."

Sakaki nodded, starting at her ramen. Kenaeda did the same, trying to think of something to say. Finally, she heard the cat in her lap stir briefly, and she finally initiated some conversation.

Sakaki: " What is your cat's name?"

Kenaeda: " Oh, well, his name is Big Chief Running Bull. But I just like to call him Big Chief."

Sakaki: " I see."

Kenaeda: " Seems you like him a lot. Do you have any cats?"

Sakaki: " Yes, I have one."

Kenaeda: " Tell me about him."

Sakaki: " Ummm…he's a mixed breed."

Kenaeda: " A mixed breed?"

Sakaki: " Yes. A mixed breed."

She gave him a flat look, which warned him of asking any further questions at that time.

Kenaeda: " That's cool. I'm a bit of a cat person myself. Dog's don't seem to like me very well."

Sakaki: " It's the opposite with me. All my life, Cat's have always ran away from me."

Kenaeda: " Really? Kinda hard for me to tell, since Big Chief seems to like you more than me now."

Sakaki: " I-I don't think it's like that…"

Kenaeda: " Hmmm, oh well. Cat's are fickle creatures anyways."

She nodded, then gave Big Chief a pat on the head while she finished up her bowl of Ramen. Ken drank the rest of the broth, then laid out some money on the counter.

Kenaeda: " Well, this should cover our bill. Are you ready to go?"

Sakaki nodded again, pushing aside her now empty bowl and scooping Big Chief back into her arms. The pair stood up and thanked Kumi for the meal, then headed out, back towards the park area. Finally, they had come to the halfway point in between both of their homes. He turned to her and bowed, grateful for the company.

Kenaeda: " So, I'm sorry I ended up falling on you. Looks like I ate up a good deal of your time today, so I guess I should apologize again."

Sakaki: " No, it's alright. Here, you might want your cat…"

He took Big Chief into his arms, handing over her bike back in the process. The two stepped back and took a long moment of silence together. Unbeknownst to the other, they had wanted this day to keep on going, even if it was just a little longer. But reality had set in, and they both knew it was time to go. She bowed to him now, saying her goodbye.

Sakaki: " Please don't feel sorry about today. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled and returned the bow. Sakaki had something more to say, but she was too afraid to ask, and dearly hoped he might. And to her surprise and luck, he spoke those words.

Kenaeda: " Hey, if you don't mind Sakaki, I'd like to see you again. Of course, perhaps without me falling on you next time."

A sudden redness rushed over her face, as did a sweet and earnest smile, as she nodded.

Sakaki: " Yes…I would too."

His eyes seemed to light up, and in his head, the sound of angels singing and bells ringing could be heard. Quite the symphony really, but that was just how he felt.

Kenaeda: " Then, maybe we can get some dinner again. Like next Tuesday?"

Sakaki: " I have school late that night."

Kenaeda: " What about Wednesday?"

Sakaki: " That would be fine."

She nodded, confirming it in her head and setting an appointment in her internal date book. Kenaeda reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, digging out a piece of paper with a small note writing on one side that read off a small grocery list.

Kenaeda: " Do you have a pen? I can give you my number, just in case."

Sakaki: " Oh, yeah, I've got one in my purse."

She handed him a pen, and he wrote down both a phone number and an email. He gave back the pen and the paper, and she studied it for a moment, before putting it into her pocket.

Kenaeda: " Well, I gotta get going now. I'll see you Wednesday Sakaki. Call me anytime, I'm up at all hours!"

He waved to her before taking off down the street with Big Chief in his arms. She waved to him until he was out of view, then turned around and dug the number out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment. Her heart was beating so fast now, it felt like it could just burst. She had only felt like this one other time, which was when she first met Maya. Now she had a new friend in her life, and was starting to come to terms with the fact that she may indeed like him. She held the small note to her chest for a moment, then safely tucked it back into her pocket, before heading back home.


	4. A Day for Friends

Azumanga Daioh: The Fan Fiction

AN- Well, that last chapter was nice. A little wishy-washy for my tastes, but I just wanted to get some things out of the way, like introductions and such. Umm, so yeah, I'm also starting to think that OC's are not that popular here in the Azumanga Daioh crowd. I can see why and there are many good points, but I've got my own as well, plus I'm writing this a lot more for myself than anything else. I do hope people are enjoying it though. And if not…well, drop me a line if you have some suggestions. I like discussions and debates after all. Anyhow, here's a mostly boy free chapter (this may become pretty common) for the girls to get together in.

Legal Information- Nope. I don't own it. Wish I did, cause then I'd know I was a friggin genius. Oh well, the story and characters all belong to the creator, Kiyohiko Azuma, and A.D.V. Manga takes the cake for licensing it out this way. So thank you all who helped bring this masterpiece over here stateside and into our homes and hearts. Now please don't sue me, I'm just a poor guy living on his own with a brand new laptop. Yep, rents gonna be late.

Chapter 3: A Day for Friends

Saturday- 9:00 am

It was a late night of studying for Sakaki the previous night, and after going to bed some time in the early hours of the morning, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in on this hopefully lazy Saturday. With Maya sleeping soundly by her shoulder and 5 hours of rest down, she had only to sleep a few more to be fully rested for a brand new day which she could spend doing whatever, since she didn't have any class on the weekends.

Unfortunately for Sakaki, sleeping in wasn't on the agenda of anyone else. In fact, around 9am in the morning, there was a loud pounding on her door. She dismissed it at first, and continued to dismiss it for a couple of minutes, but after a while, she could hear the familiar voice of a young woman calling to her. Finally, she was stirred enough by the racket that she had to do find out what was going on. Lazily, Sakaki got up and neatly tossed laid her covers aside, deciding to throw discretion to the wind and answer the door in her pajamas. Of course, before she would answer the door, she would look through the peep hole, making sure it wasn't going to be any guy that she might embarrass herself in front of. Sure enough, as she had though, it was Kagura, and she was wearing her jogging outfit. Sakaki opened the door wide enough for Kagura to enter.

Kagura: " Hey Sakaki!"

Sakaki: " ….hi."

Sakaki yawned at the sight of the spirited and obviously more awake young woman. Kagura grinned, seeing that she had caught Sakaki in a somewhat weak moment, something which wasn't often done.

Kagura: " I didn't wake you did I?"

Sakaki nodded, still yawning.

Kagura: " Oh well. So anyways, I was doing some running and through that since we still kinda live close, you'd wanna come out with me today! Maybe get a good morning run in to get the blood pumping!"

Sakaki: " I guess so…"

Kagura: " You look like you were up late! Studying?"

Sakaki nodded. Kagura sighed, turning aside and placed her hands on her hips.

Kagura: " I know I shouldn't criticize since you're a heck of a lot smarter than I am…but you should go out more."

Sakaki: " What do you mean?"

Kagura: " Well…we're adults now! And since you've got the weekends free, you should go out on a Friday night, not just sit around at the house doing homework and studying. Save that for Sunday's and come out with us some time."

Sakaki: " But...I was online for a while…you could have said hello then."

Kagura: " We always talk online. That's fine and all, but lets go out one of these days and just hang a little loose, ya know?"

Sakaki shook her head, then yawned again.

Sakaki: " I was talking with Chiyo-chan last night."

Kagura: " Oh really? I didn't know she was on last night! I haven't talked to her since Tuesday! What did she say?"

Sakaki thought for a moment. Her memory was just a slight bit hazy, only because she was woken up a little earlier than previously expected.

Friday- 11pm

Sakaki was sitting on her bed while surfing the internet. She left her instant messenger on, waiting for Chiyo to get on so that they could talk. They had times they met up on line, and on Friday's, it was around this time, since Chiyo only had a morning class that got out around 10am, and Sakaki was fine with staying up late, since she didn't have any classes on the weekends. Plus, this gave her a chance to speak with Chiyo, whom which she was very fond of. In fact, Chiyo was probably her best friend, and knew her better than anyone else. She could see beyond the cool face and calm demeanor that Sakaki usually had worn, and knew Sakaki's true self. Yes, Chiyo was definitely her best friend. It wasn't long before a window popped up, followed by that old ringing sound.

Chiyo: " Hello Miss Sakaki!"

Sakaki: " Hello Chiyo. How are you doing?"

Chiyo: " Very well, thank you for asking. How has the new quarter at school been? Do you like your classes?"

Sakaki: " They're alright. I like Biology though, it's more interesting to me."

Chiyo: " That sounds like you, Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki: " And you're coming up to your finals in the next couple months or so, aren't you?"

Chiyo: " Yep! I can't wait for finals! And when those are over, I'll be coming back for a few months with Mr. Tadakichi."

Sakaki: " I haven't seen him since last year, I can't wait for you both to come home."

Chiyo: " Me too. And all of us can get together and go to my summer home again."

Sakaki: " I think Tomo and Kagura are really looking forward to it."

Chiyo: " That's no surprise. So how has everything else been?"

Sakaki: " Everything else?"

Chiyo: " Yeah! Maya, your parents…have you met anyone new recently?"

That question made her blush, and thankfully for Sakaki, this was an online conversation and she was spared most of the embarrassment. Finally, she calmed herself enough to write again, and after a moment, restarted their conversation.

Chiyo: " Miss Sakaki? Miss Sakaki! Are you ok? Are you still there? Did you fall asleep."

Sakaki: " Oh, I'm sorry about that."

Chiyo: " Did my question startle you?"

Sakaki: " Well…just a little."

In most cases, Sakaki would have done whatever to get out of that question, or even just outright lie about it entirely. However, this was Chiyo she was talking to, and she knew she could be straight and true with Chiyo. She took a deep breath, and continued.

Sakaki: " Well, Mom and Dad are alright. I talked to them on the phone earlier. They say hello by the way. And Maya is just fine. He's about due for his shots this next week."

Chiyo: " I see. Well that's great. Have you met any new friends since you started school?"

Sakaki: " W…well, kind of…"

Chiyo: " Really? So, is it a boy or girl?"

Sakaki: " It's a boy…"

Chiyo: " REALLY! WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

Sakaki: " I…I don't really know…"

Chiyo: " What's that mean?"

Sakaki: " I mean, he's nice, and seems honest. I guess that's all I really know…"

Chiyo: " At least it's a start. What's his name?"

Sakaki: " Ken."

Chiyo: " Huh…well that's neat. Tell me more about him."

Sakaki: " I don't know much else. I've only met him once."

Chiyo: " Hmmm, I see. So how do you feel about him?"

Sakaki: " I'm not really sure. I guess, I can't really describe it other than a feeling I get."

Chiyo: " Wow, sounds like you really like him!"

Sakaki: " Do you think so?"

Chiyo: " Well, that would be up to you, Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki: " I suppose you're right."

Chiyo: " So what now? For you two I mean."

Sakaki: " We're meeting up on Wednesday, in the park, were we met."

Chiyo: " Oh? How did you mean him anyways?"

And that was a question she wanted to avoid, since it was kind of embarrassing.

Sakaki: " We just bumped into each other at the park."

Chiyo: " I see. Well, I do hope the best for the two of you. When I come back home on vacation, I hope I can meet him."

Sakaki: " Sure, I guess…."

Chiyo stared at her laptop's screen for a moment, analyzing Sakaki's words. Finally, she realized that Sakaki may be slightly uncomfortable with this conversation right now, so she decided to change the subject. Beyond that point, it was just idle banter for the next half hour or so before Sakaki had to get offline and finish up her home work.

Saturday- 9:15am

After a few moments of contemplation, she decided to sum it all up in one very brief sentence.

Sakaki: " She just wanted to say hello."

Kagura: " And?"

Sakaki: " That's it."

Kagura took a moment to just stare at Sakaki. She had spent all that time thinking about what Chiyo had told her last night, and the only answer given was hello. Kagura sighed and shrugged off the notion, deciding to let it go and move on.

Kagura: " So get your running clothes on and let's go. At noon, we can meet up with Tomo, Yomi, and Osaka for lunch."

Sakaki nodded in agreement, taking a moment to make sure Maya had sufficient food and water to last most of the day. After changing clothes and saying goodbye to her furry housemate, she left with Kagura for their run. They pair paced their way through the streets, navigating through all the different neighborhoods, and eventually into the city where they stopped to rest for a few minutes at a coffee shop. Afterwards, they continued on trekking through the different districts until they made their final stop, the train station.

Kagura: " Here, we'll take the 11:15 to Tokyo. We might be a little early though, but you don't mind, right?"

Sakaki shook her head. All she wanted was to see her friends, so it didn't matter if it was a little too early. They boarded the train and took their seats, waiting patiently as it speeded along the rails to it's set destination. Within a half hour, they arrived in the appropriate station, where they exited and headed out into the streets. Though Tokyo was a big city, they were very well acquainted with it. Taking shortcuts and making haste, the two girls strode their way to their plotted course, a restaurant specializing in Rice and Miso. It was only a few minutes of waiting until Yomi showed up, which was expected as she hadn't changed since high school. Always on time and looking well.

Yomi: " Hey there guys. It's good to see you."

Kagura: " Yeah, so how've you been Miss Tokyo U?"

Yomi: " Yeah right. Everything's been alright. Classes are keeping me busy though. This law student thing is killing me. I can't wait to get done."

Sakaki: " Are you planning to graduate early?"

Yomi: " Yeah right. I'll just stick to my guns and do it on time. I had a friend, Kentaro…he was going to graduate last quarter, with honors even. But then, before the ceremony, he just left. Said something about going out and studying Japan. I was hoping to find him, maybe he could help me with my thesis for next year, you know?"

Kagura: " Sounds like a real maniac."

Yomi: " Not really. He was really goofy though. Oh well, I'll be fine. Just going to have to work a little harder. Tomo and Osaka know to come here right?"

Kagura: " Yeah. They may be a little late. It is Osaka after all."

The three continued to chit chat, until 45 minutes had passed and Tomo and Osaka still hadn't shown up. Kagura was pacing around while Yomi was furiously on her cell phone, desperate to get a hold of them to find out what was going on. As for Sakaki, she had wandered off a ways, investigation a nearby alley for some signs of cats. At almost a quarter till 1, a plume of dust could be seen in the distance as a figure was traveling quickly. Once it had came into view, the girls recognized it as Tomo, who had an angry expression on her face as she drug the much slower Osaka behind her. After skidding to a stop in front of Yomi and Kagura, Tomo made her usual introduction.

Tomo: " Hey guys! Hope you didn't wait too long for me!"

Yomi: " WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Tomo: " An hour? Man, I'd have given up and left by then!"

She laughed as Yomi tortured herself inside for not inflicting any kind of pain on Tomo. Osaka bowed and apologized.

Osaka: " I'm sorry. I meant for us ta be on time, but there was this problem with my shoes and I didn't want ta be late. You know how you can lose your shoes sometimes and they won't show up for hours, or even days, then you find them in the weirdest places, like in the cupboard or in your book bag…"

She continued on her story while everyone just kinda stared. Before too long, Sakaki showed back up as they were getting ready to walk into the restaurant, with a newly bandaged hand.

Osaka: " Hey there Miss Sakaki, what happened to your hand?"

Sakaki: " It's nothing."

She then proceeded to ignore the question entirely as they entered, taking a seat in a nearby booth. It was only a matter of time before a waitress came to take their order. After getting their drinks, they raised their glasses in cheers to meeting up together today, then began to get down to business.

Tomo: " Ok, so what's everyone's school schedule like? We should know, that way we can find good days to get together."

Yomi: " Wow, a surprisingly good idea from you for once Tomo. School must really be rubbing off on you."

Osaka: " Well, actually, we just copy our homework off of our friend Jin. He's really smart."

Kagura: " I see…so still having other people do the work Tomo?"

Tomo: " Now, now, you know the old phrase, share and share alike! I copy Jin's and Osaka copies off me. Or sometimes it's the other way around."

Yomi: " As usual, she's learned nothing."

Tomo: " Au contraire, I have learned something."

Yomi: " And that is?"

Tomo: " Our teacher drops our lowest tests grade for the final grade in the class! It means that I don't really have to study at all."

Yomi: " And again the point is missed."

Kagura: " So have you decided on a field yet Osaka? Just being a teacher is rather broad."

Osaka: " I think I wanna be a guidance counselor. Helping people with their problems would be a lot of fun, and I'd be doin' good work too. I'm pretty good at listenin' and Chiyo say's that I'm a free thinker…so that's why I think I should be a guidance counselor."

They talked on for the next few minutes, until the waitress came back to take their orders. After making her way around the table, she left and the girls went back to their conversation, which had taken a big shift in gears.

Tomo: " So yeah, the other day, this guy was totally hitting on me. Said everything from how he just loved my hair to how my legs were so beautiful and long. Even asked about my MySpace account. I guess it's flattering, but do they really think that it works like that?"

Yomi: " It is kind of sleazy, but a complement is nice once in a while."

Osaka: " I don't get a lot of complements. I don't think guys really like me well. Maybe if I looked more like you Miss Sakaki, I could be more popular."

Sakaki looked away, in part out of modesty and also not liking the direction that question.

Sakaki: " You shouldn't say such things."

Kagura: " Yeah! You're just fine the way you are Osaka! You just haven't met the right one yet."

Osaka: " Then how will I know?"

The girls looked between each other for an answer, then all eyes fell upon Kagura for that answer.

Kagura: " What? Why are you looking at me?"

Tomo: " Cause you're the one with the boyfriend."

Kagura: " Hey! It's not like we're serious or anything yet. We've only been together for a couple of months."

Yomi: " Still, you'd be the most knowledgeable. It's not like I've ever had a boyfriend or anything."

The girls nodded together, realizing that their overall combined lack of experience in anything was more obvious than ever. Sakaki especially felt quite down hearted about this conversation, as she hoped that through it, she could gain a better insight of her feelings.

Yomi: " So how about you, 'Miss' Sakaki? The start of a new year at school means there is a whole slew of freshmen to become part of your 'fan club'."

Sakaki: " W…well…it's not really anything like that. There's no one new…yet…though Koji follows me around a lot more than usual."

Tomo: " Wow. For you to take notice of it must mean either he's trying way too hard, or you might actually like him."

Sakaki: " N-No! It's not him I like…"

She cut herself off in the middle of that little outburst, realizing that she just blurted out something she was trying to keep under wraps. The other girls began to crowd her, wanting to know more.

Kagura: " Not-him-I-like? Sounds like there is someone else out there."

Sakaki: " No, that's not what I mean…"

Tomo: " Then what does it mean Sakaki?"

Sakaki: " Oh, but…you guys have it wrong…it's not…I mean…"

And there was that stammering problem again. Seems that whenever it came to these matters, her tongue would get tied up and her throat would just run dry. Everyone took a good laugh at her expense, while she slunk down in her seat, wishing she could just shrink out of existence.

Yomi: " Alright, let's leave Sakaki alone for now. She'll tell us when she's good and ready."

Kagura: " Either way, what should we do now? After lunch, I mean?"

Tomo: " A movie! Movie! Movie, movie, movie, movie, movie, movie, movie, movie…"

And she continued on, until Yomi physically quieted her. The girls laughed and carried on through lunch, until they were finished. They had a full day ahead and planned to enjoy it thoroughly. For Sakaki, she had a lot more thinking to do, but at least for today, she could just enjoy herself amongst her friends.


	5. Anxiety Abounds!

Azumanga Daioh: The Fan Fiction

AN- Hey there again…so yeah, I've been a little busy lately with work and friends, so this one's coming out late (ok…so I've got 2 other Azu fics now in progress…kinda) but I am not quitting on this one. The other 2 are just some pet projects I kinda thought of, both which will be drastically different than this. And for those of you who don't like this story (though I suppose if you don't like it, you may not have gotten this far…but thanks for the effort if you have) these other 2 stories are not going to have any major OC's, since that seems to be really taboo around here. Again though, I do understand why. So…enjoy.

Legal Information- Nope. I don't own it. Wish I did, cause then I'd know I was a friggin genius. Oh well, the story and characters all belong to the creator, Kiyohiko Azuma, and A.D.V. Manga takes the cake for licensing it out this way. So thank you all who helped bring this masterpiece over here stateside and into our homes and hearts. Now please don't sue me, I'm just a poor guy living on his own with a brand new laptop. Yep, rents gonna be late.

Chapter 4: Anxiety Abounds!

It was Wednesday, April the 14th. To over ninety nine percent of the world, this day meant very little or almost nothing. However, in Japan, for two particular people who don't live too far apart…it will mean a great deal. Of course, the day must start, and start it did as Sakaki first had to attend school. Her demeanor was not unusual, despite her feelings of anxiety. However, she found these feelings caused her to become distraught with the flow of time. Constantly, she found herself staring at the clock during class, just waiting for the bell. When lunchtime came around, she found herself seated with Koji, and a few of her other 'fan club' members.

Koji: " Miss Sakaki! It's good to see you today!"

Tamura: " Good afternoon Miss Sakaki."

Ramura: " Good afternoon Miss Sakaki."

Tamura and Ramura were actually identical twins. Both with light brown hair and eyes, they stood a few centimeters shorter than Koji, who was already only about 157 centimeters tall. Sakaki nodded to her college friends, then took her seat and quietly ate whilst they talked among themselves.

Koji: " So, yeah! I was so late to class today. The teacher said next time he was just gonna start without me! Man, I can't believe that."

Tamura: " Why were you late anyways?"

Koji: " What do ya mean?"

Ramura: " I know why! I bet he was looking for Miss Sakaki."

Koji: " Wha?"

Tamura: " You mean like waiting up for her? A breakfast date?"

Sakaki never really listened much into their conversations. It's not like she didn't like them, but they were just never really the kind of friends like the ones she had back home. When Tamura said the word date, however, it sparked her attention enough to listen in and even interact.

Koji: " Come on…I just…slept in late! Late night with club practice again."

Ramura: " Really?"

Koji nodded furiously, while doing his best to better hide an extra bagel and cream cheese he bought earlier in the morning in his book bag. For future reference, this bagel would never see the light of day again, lost forever in the abyss of Koji's backpack.

Sakaki: " You had a date this morning Koji?"

Koji: " Oh no. I would dream of going on a date with anyone but you Miss Sakaki!"

She raised one of her eyebrows, unsure of the meaning or the purpose of Koji's comment. Koji turned a little red, shooting up from his seat and took a bow. Grabbing his backpack, he took off running, saying goodbye while he left with the first half reasonable excuse he could make up.

Koji: " I JUST FORGOT! I LEFT THE IRON ON IN THE SHOWER AND I DON'T WANT THE BREAD TO GET BURNT!"

Sakaki tilted her head to the side, unsure of what just happened, but thought that Koji reminded her of a friend from home.

Ramura: " Good job Ramura, looks like you embarrassed him."

Tamura: " Hey! Don't blame me if he's a weirdo."

Sakaki: " What got into him?"

Tamura: " Ahhh, you know…he's one of those types…"

Sakaki: " Those types? Like Kaorin?"

Ramura: " Kaorin? Who's that?"

Sakaki: " Oh…it's nothing."

Sakaki continued to eat her lunch quietly, ignoring the question entirely. After their confusion passed, the twins continued their conversation.

Tamura: " So anyways…Koji on a date? Wow, sounds scary."

Ramura: " I don't know, I think he's kind of interesting."

Tamura: " He's so dorky though. What do you think Miss Sakaki?"

Sakaki: " Hmm?"

Their attention was back on her, looking for answers.

Sakaki: " I don't know. I've only known Koji for the last year or so. He's a year behind me, I think."

Ramura: " Huh. Well, on the subject…if you ever went on a date Miss Sakaki, where would you like to go."

Sakaki: " W-what?!"

A shocker question that hit a bull's-eye right on her anxiety issue. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, gathering together what she believed and what she knew.

Sakaki: (I wonder if today counts as a date…it's not like we're any kind of…boyfriend…and girlfriend…)

The thought of a relationship drove her to blush all over, so she hid her face in her hands while she thought more. The twin sisters watched for a moment as their favorite person on campus was hunched over, preoccupied with something. Tamura, the obviously more adventurous one, reached over and put a hand on Sakaki's shoulder.

Tamura: " Hey Miss Sakaki? You alright?"

Sakaki over powered her blush with an immense will to save her from embarrassment and with her usual stoicism and grace, emerged as if unshaken by anything.

Sakaki: " I guess if I were to go on a date, I'd like to go flower gazing."

Ramura: " Oh, how romantic. That sounds like it would be wonderful."

Tamura: " Maybe. Sounds a little boring to me. I'd say an amusement park! Like Fairyland!"

The mentioning of the said location jarred a couple of Sakaki's memories back to her, of her fond trips there with her friends. Though she wasn't a great big fan of roller coasters, it was enough that they had all been together.

Sakaki: " So…you think an amusement park would make a good first date?"

Ramura: " Well…it's not bad. Maybe second or third would be better."

Tamura: " Yeah, but nothing says I love you like a surprise and sudden trip to a fun place like that."

Sakaki: " Huh."

The tall girl took a few moments to dwell on the subject matter while eating, until the school bell sounded and it was time for her to head back to class. The thought still ping-ponged through her head, even into Biology, which was the only class she found any real interest. At least she didn't find herself constantly staring at the clock, only taking random glances every so often. Again, through the progression of time, the bell finally rang and Sakaki made her way out of the room quickly. She dashed off campus and made her way home, wanting to see both Maya and prepare for this evening. Upon entering her house, she caught Maya as he bounded up into her arms, and she walked him into her living room.

Sakaki: " What do you think Maya? Should a dress up, or just wear this?"

Maya looked at her a little cock eyed, not really understanding what she said. Of course, she knew he didn't, but had a habit of talking to him when no one was around. She sighed and paced around her small house trying to think, until finally she decided to just change into something more fitting to the weather. A light, black, long sleeved shirt and brown skirt, with a long coat to match. She took time to look herself over in the mirror for quite some time, deciding to apply just a little lipstick and mascara to highlight her features. Finally, now ready for her evening with Ken, she sat back down in the living room, realizing that she still had some time before they met up. She brought up the phone conversation they had in her mind, in order to remember what they planned to do about getting together.

Tuesday 7pm

Kenaeda was seated on his couch with a pen and paper by his side. He had a bowl of ramen noodles on the stand in front of him and the TV turned up and blaring. This was his favorite time of the day, as his favorite show in the whole world, Iron Chef, was about to come on. The DVR was set to record, just in case he missed the recipes and ingredients used. Yes, Ken was a dork about this kind of thing, but in the end, everyone's got that one thing. Right as the show started, his phone rang, and he swore under his breath, giving thought to just ignore it.

Kenaeda: " Mom…why now…you know not to call around 7. God help them if they're a salesmen or telemarketer. Bastards…"

He got up and looked at the Caller ID, and didn't recognize the number. He answered it in a semi-curt fashion, attempting to show disinterest and annoyance. Not a great idea on his part since the caller would me much more important than any television program.

Kenaeda: " Yeah? Takemura here."

Sakaki: " Ummm…is this Kenaeda?"

The voice was very familiar. In fact, not just very familiar, but recently important. It hit him like a ton of bricks and made him feel just like it.

Kenaeda: " Oh god…Sakaki? Is that you?"

Sakaki: " Yeah…are you ok? Did I call at a bad time?"

Kenaeda slapped himself, realizing that he probably just scared the poor girl and made her feel like he was a great big jerk. He bowed apologetically, despite no one but his own cats being around to see this.

Kenaeda: " I'm sorry Sakaki. I thought you were a telemarketer. They keep calling me and since I didn't recognize your number, I figured you were them. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

She sighed in relief, but was still just a little taken back, never really haven been spoken too like that before. After calming herself, she continued.

Sakaki: " Oh, well, I called because I wanted to know where we'd meet up tomorrow."

Kenaeda: " Ah yes. Now that I think about it, we didn't really talk much about that. Hmmm, let's say we meet back up off the beaten path like before. By that tree I fell out of. I know it's a little corny, but I figured it would be kind of like a mutual location for the both of us."

Sakaki:" Sure, that sounds good. Ummmm…"

She trailed off for a moment, nervous beyond belief. She couldn't really believe she was having this conversation, and was becoming very self conscious about how she acted. Don't sound stupid, don't act weird, speak clearly, annunciate…these things flew through her head as she spoke, tripping up her train of thought. It was like a train who's tracks were laid out in a circle, going around over and over again. Finally, she got flustered and it was made fairly apparent in her speech.

Sakaki: " We…could…you know…time…"

Kenaeda let out a dry laugh, keeping it secret from Sakaki.

Kenaeda: " Anytime after 3 is fine for me. I get out of class around then. I like Wednesdays cause I get out early. When do you get out of school?"

Sakaki: " Around 4..."

Kenaeda: " Then let's say we meet up at 6. We'll figure out what to do then."

Sakaki: " Ok…that sounds fine. I should probably let you go."

Kenaeda: " All right. Then you have a good evening Sakaki. Say hello to your cat for me."

Sakaki: " Umm…you too."

Wednesday- 6pm

Still an hour to go, Sakaki was getting antsy about everything. Her foot would tap almost uncontrollably, she would go back to pacing around her home, television and books were no real help, and eventually, she decided to just give up and head out to the park, early or not. After all, this was a date, she decided, and she did not want to be late by any means.


End file.
